Behind The Mask
by ILikeCatsAlot
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have been chasing each-other ever since they met in both superhero, and civilian form. When will they discover who they truly are?
1. Marinette's Late

Hi, I'm Rose, the writer and creator of this fan-fic, behind the mask. I may or may not finish this story, or may just give up on it on the first chapter...

I'd first like to just throw it out there that I'm not very skilled in writing, I just like creating these stories...

I might draw images for this story if I'm happy with it and the feedback.

Thank you for reading, and enjoy.

Marinette's POV:

I looked up at Adrien standing over me, he looked down at me. He slowly leaned in toward my face, I swear I almost fainted, I felt my knees shaking and a million thoughts bouncing off the walls of my mind. He stopped before our lips touched, he smirked as he saw how nervous I was. He wrapped his arms around my waist, puling me into a gentle hug, I felt safe in his arms, I felt like nothing could hurt me-until she came.

I saw a figure with a high-ponytail walk into the room, suddenly Adrien was gone, and standing beside Chloe with his hand around her waist, pulling her closer with every passing second. Next thing I know their kissing, right in-front of me.

I fell to my knees, I tried to keep back the tears that stung my eyes, but I guess I just wasn't strong enough...

I covered my face, as the tears started flowing out.

That's when I woke up, sitting up in my bed, I had figured out I was crying in my sleep, oh God, what was wrong with me? I can't believe I was crying over a dream...

It was around eight thirty-five when I woke up, that's when I knew I had to hurry before I was late. I quickly jumped out of bed, _'No time to make the bed! Sorry mum...'_ I thought as I ran toward the bathroom, grabbing whatever was sitting on my chair as I sprinted past it. I slammed the door shut, which I wish I hadn't done when the echo of it slamming startled me. I quickly threw off my clothes, putting on my outfit. I've been working a Chat-Noir inspired outfit for the past few weeks, and that is what was thrown carelessly onto my chair.

I stayed up all night working on it, so I threw it to the side before jumping onto my bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Now that it was finally ready, I guess it would be fine to wear to school, not that I noticed anyway, I was in too much of a hurry. I quickly untied my hair out of it's usual plait, brushing it as quickly as I could. That's when I heard my mum yell from downstairs.

"Marinette! Sweetie, break-fast is ready!" She shouted, "Just a minute!" I yelled back. After thoroughly brushing it, I decided to let it down for the day, considering I didn't have much time to style it anyway. I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth before running out of my room, grabbing my back-pack (which was also sitting on the chair) along with Tikki inside it.

"Late again Marinette?" Tikki said, poking her head out of my bag, she was eating a cookie I had left on my desk for her incase she needed a midnight snack. "I know, I know, I need to go to sleep early.." I said sighing as I quickly walked downstairs. "Actually I was going to say-" I quickly, but gently, pushed Tikkis head back into my bag as my parents came into view.

"Hi mum! Hi papa!" I said, quickly hugging and kissing them on their cheeks. "Marinette, aren't you going to be late?" My mum said as she washed the dishes for what was suppose to be breakfast. I looked at my phone, it was eight fifty-one. "Oh God!" I sprinted for the door. "Ah-ah! Don't forget your breakfast!" My Dad quickly said, putting down the newspaper so he could see me.

I quickly stopped myself before I ran out the door, jogging back to the counter to find a brown paper-bag filled with my breakfast. "Oh thank you mama! I'll see you after school." I grabbed it, stuffing it in my bag, (being careful not to squish Tikki of course) while running out of the building.

Ayla's POV:

I stared down at my phone as our teacher talked, she had her back turned, so I figured it was okay. I was texting Mari to see if she was okay, I know she's late, but she's never THIS late. That's when I heard the door slam open, everyone's head turned to the source, to find an out-of-breath Marinette in the door-way.

"I'm-huff-sorry-huff-I'm-" Marinette could barely speak! I swear she would've been shaking in her bones with everyone looking at it, but she was too tired to even care. Our teacher had stopped her mid-sentence. "Marinette, it's fine, just please sit down, and don't come late again, this is the second time this week." She sighed afterward. Marinette jogged over to her seat, sitting next to me. "So, how is the sleepy princess?" I'd say smirking. "Ayla, that's not funny." She started blushing.

"Oh you know I'm kidding." I said, nudging her arm. "I know..." Marinette said before looking up at the chalk-board.

Adriens POV:

I yawned as our teacher continued to speak with her back turned. I didn't really listen, I was still tired from last night, I spent most of my time watching over the city incase an Akuma attacked. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a loud slam, I turned my head, and so did everyone else, to the source of the sound. It was Marinette.

She looked so tired and-is that a Chat-Noir outfit...?

I noticed what she was wearing straight away, even if she was moving quickly. It was a green and black hoodie, the torso part of the hoodie was green, the sleeves we black. I saw the black paw-print in the centre of the hoodie on her chest, and the pockets of course. The hoodie had ears on it! Ears! She even attached a long piece of black ribbon to create a tail, with black tights and boots.

I couldn't help but stare, I was lucky nobody noticed, or that it was just Nino who noticed. He tapped me on the shoulder as our teacher spoke to Marinette. "Dude, you okay?" He was smiling, I knew that smile, "No-no-no-no..." I hid my face in my arms. "Ooh, you were staring at her weren't you?" He nudged me with his elbow, "C'mon, you knew you were." He started laughing lightly. "I'm just messin' with you, Mari always looks cute." I quickly sighed with relief.

"Thank God."

After class had ended we started walking out, as Nino walked off to talk to some of his friends, I decided to go outside for some air. I caught Marinette sitting down on the steps doodling something into a small journal. Without thinking I sat down next to her. "Hey, whatcha doin'?" I said smiling. She jolted up, going in to punch me. I quickly caught her wrist.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry Adrien!" She quickly retracted her arm, covering her mouth. I could tell she was flustered. "It's fine, it was my fault for startling you." She hid her face in her hands. "No, it was my fault.." I sighed, I really didn't like seeing Marinette like this. Before I could say anything, she pressed a brown paper-bag against my chest. "Here, this is to make-up for it.." She was looking down the entire time.

I looked inside to find bakery sweets, they smelt delicious. "These smell amazing Marinette!" She slightly smiled, "Thanks, my parents made it.." "I'll have to order s'more later." I replied quickly. She stood there, still a little flustered, I could tell she was thinking. "By the way..." She looked up, slightly shocked.

"You look cute with that hood on." I pulled her hair onto her shoulder, pulling up her hood. "Meow." I said, without thinking. Her face had turned completely red. "OH, GOD-Marinette I'm so sorry if that was awkward.." I guess I was blushing too at the moment, why do I have to violate people's personal space?

Marinette coughed, "It's fine! I have to go now anyway-Ayla needs help with stuff, and I said-Ayla would, I said I'd help-would Ayla-BYE!" She ran off. Nice Agreste, you really know how to make things awkward. I noticed she forget her journal. I picked it up, skimming through the pages.

"These are amazing.."

I stuffed it in my bag. "I better give it back to her."

After school ended, I tried to find Marinette, or Ayla so I could give it back to her. They were both long-gone, and when I rang Marinette she didn't answer. I tried ringing Ayla, but she said she couldn't come pick it up, she was taking care of her cousin's new-born kittens.

After both attempts, I decided to give it back tomorrow, I jumped in the limo that just pulled up. "Good afternoon Adrien." Natalie said in the passengers seat beside my Gorilla of a body-guard. "It seems your fencing class was canceled, due to your teacher falling ill, they don't have any replacements so you'll be at home, having a bit of free-time." She said, not turning back to look at me, instead she wrote some things down on a clip-board.

"Oh, okay..." I mumbled as we drove back home.

I opened the door to my room, shutting it behind me. Plagg flew out of my pocket, eating his smelly cheese. "So kid, who's your girlfriend?" He said, taking another bite of his cheese. "One, she's not my girlfriend, two, her name is Marinette, a very nice girl in my class." He swallowed his bite of cheese, burping afterward and throwing away the cheese.

"Plagg! I don't want that around my room." "Well, I'm not hungry anymore." He replied. "You could've just thrown it-ah, nevermind." I sat on my desk, going onto my computer. Plagg went into my bad, pushing out Marinettes journal. "Huhhh, wonder what juicy secrets are in here." He opened up the journal.

"It's not a diary, it's just these designs she created." I said, not looking at Plagg. "Borrrringgg!" He shouted before flying over onto the top of my monitor. That's when Natalie knocked on my door. "Adrien." She said opening the door. Plagg quickly flew behind the monitor. "Uh-yes Natalie?" I said, slightly shaken at the fact she could've seen him.

"Your father would like to speak to you." She said before walking out.

I got up, walking out and closing the door behind me. "Stay here Plagg."

In my dad's office, he was reading a book, I sat down in the chair in-front of his desk. "Adrien." He said, gently closing the book and looking up at me. "Father." I replied. "Now, I've realised your birthday is coming up in a few days, I just wanted to ask you where you'd like the party to be held.." I almost gasped, but all that came out as a reaction was my mouth literally open.

"Adrien, close your mouth, you'll catch a fly." I closed my mouth. "Really father?" I looked at him, with hope in my eyes. "Yes, now, we'll-" I quickly got up, hugging him tightly. "Thank you dad." He wrapped his arms around my torso. "Of course Adrien..."

He stopped the hug. "Now, shall we discuss the party?" I smiled as I heard him say that. "Yes."

Anddd that's it for this chapter, if you liked this, please revieiw it, tell me things I could improve, and yeah, that's it, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-Rose


	2. Adrien's Birthday!

Hi, it's me, Rose again. I'd just like to say thanks for reading, and that the chapters make come slowly on weekdays.

Adrien's POV:

I tossed and turned in my sleep, for some reason I just wasn't comfortable. I accidentally hit Plagg off my desk. "OW! Kid, you need help." He said as he flew up and looked down at me. I had woken up after I hit him. "Sorry, and I just need a new bed." it was 6am. I always seem to wake up extremely early on weekends, why can't I be like that with school?

I got out of bed, (making it afterwards of course) and ran into the bathroom. Doing my usual things, brushing my hair, (even though I don't have long hair...) washing my face, brushing my teeth, showering, putting on clothes. That pretty much sums up what my usual routine in the bathroom.

After dressing myself, I went downstairs to help the chef make breakfast, at first he was shocked I had gotten up this early, and that I asked if I could help him. "Ah-of course you can Adrien." He said going back to the kitchen, I followed him. "By the way Adrien, happy birthday." He smiled as he said that. It hit my like a rock, it was my birthday! "Oh! Thank you sir." I said slightly shocked. "But of course Adrien."

After making me breakfast, me and the chef were eating on the table. That's when Natalie came in. "Good morning both of you." Usually Natalie didn't like staff members taking a break right in-front of her. But she let it pass, considering it was my birthday. "Good morning Natalie!" I said with a smile.

"Inside voice Adrien." She said looking down at her clipboard.

"Sorry..." I said looking down at my plate.

It was silent for a little while, luckily me and the chef just finished out plate, so it was something to break the ice. I started to collect the plates. "I got it!" He quickly took the plates from me. "No-no-no, it's fine, you go have your birthday." He smiled at me before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Adrien." Natalie said, still looking down at her clipboard. "Thanks Natalie..." I said softly. "We've sent invitations to everyone in your class but one."

"Oh, who is it?"

"The bakers daughter."

"Marinette?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Can I take it to her?"

"Why do you want to take it to her?"

"Uhh..." I didn't really have a reason-wait! Her journal.

"She dropped somethin' at school and this is an opportunity to give it back!"

Natalie thought for a second, I could tell she was about tor say no, until she stopped herself. "Alright...but you must come back RIGHT away."

"Thank you Natalie!" I ran for the door. "Adrien." I stopped myself before I slammed into the door. "Have a good birthday." She said walking away towards her own office. "Thanks Natalie." I opened the doors of my home, before running toward the bakery.

As I opened the door I heard the small bell. Marinette was at the counter, attending to a customer, she looked real tired, and it was only seven. "Yes, of course ma'am, you'll have it by-Saturday? Okay, I'll see to it, have a nice day!" Marinette put on a nice little smile, the lady walked out of the bakery.

"Nghhh." She hid her face in her arms. "So, tired..." She looked exhausted!

Uh, sorry this is really short, but I realllllyyy don't feel like updating so soon, but I did so I wouldn't give up on this straight away, l8r.


End file.
